shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Solarus
One of the oldest beings in the Universe, Solarus and his Leviathan brethren manifested at the Dawn of Creation. His true origins are unknown, and it is speculated whether he is a sentient black hole, one of the aberrations created by Lucifer’s tampering with the Act of Creation, a material shard of an Outer Beast which found its way into the Universe, or some other undreamed of possibility. Since then Solarus has traveled from one end of the Universe to the other, consuming worlds and suns, battling Gods and Devils, and blah blah. Because of his great age and power he believes he is superior to essentially every other being across all the planes of the existence. While the glowing giant is the more popularly known form of Solarus, in order to travel across the expanse of space he manifests a moon sized shell which acts as a form of space ship for him. Intrepid adventurers are able to enter this shell, but upon doing so discover a labyrinth of arcane technology and terrifying dangers which they must navigate in order to find Solarus himself sitting on a great throne at the center. When he reaches his destination he is able to manipulate the shell in any form he desires, either dismissing it to another dimension or breaking it apart to use as countless weapons or tools. Many of his most powerful attacks entail him manifesting parts of his shell and using them to attack opponents. Powers and Abilities Elder Force As a Leviathan, Solarus’s abilities are fueled by an enigmatic power called the Elder Force. Functionally similar to the Grace of Gods, this power grants him effective omnipotence and omniscience enabling him to accomplish practically any effect he pleases. Unlike the power of Gods, the Elder Force is not self-perpetuating and must be replenished by consuming vast amounts of life force. Nigh Omnipotence: Using the Elder Force, Solarus could achieve virtually any effect he desired. Telekinesis: Using his mind, Solarus was able to move and influence objects from across the expanse of space. Telepathy: By extending his consciousness across space, Solarus could read the minds of his countless subjects and even control the minds of entire populations. Teleportation: Solarus could appear anywhere within the range of his power. He could also forcibly teleport others wherever he wanted provided he was more powerful than them. Transmutation: This power allowed Solarus to alter matter or create it from nothing. Omniscience: By concentrating on something Solarus could instantly know anything about anything or event unless he was being blocked by a greater source. Devour: As a Leviathan, Solarus’s powers are dependent on his consumption of life force. To this end he is able to draw it in through either his mouth or hands, or on a planet wide scale by manifesting the tendrils of his shell and driving them into the ground or some other sufficiently large target. Trivia - Solarus is either directly responsible for or knows who is responsible for giving Thuro the Endless Curse. - Solarus was bitter enemies with King Crash and they clashed many times even after the Cataclysm. It was Thuro's revelation that Crash had obtained the Bloodstone that prompted Solarus to give him the location of Ultima. - He recognizes sarans as demons and refers to them as "lowspawn." He also detected Cain's latent Oversaran power when he says that he recognized a "devil" hiding in the last saran that he met.